Fade
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: "You're not like them. You mean more to me. This time I'm positive. I'm positive that if I have to watch you fade I'm going to lose it. Don't you see? I can't... I have to cut you out now. It's the only way." FxM one-shot, light lemon. Rated M. Complete.


**Finn/Marceline. Light lemon. Mature.  
**

* * *

"How did you find me?"

He smiles, not the sweet and kind-hearted smiles he used to give, this one is cryptic, this one is tired, this one is weary. He's not the same kid he used to be seven years ago. Now he was a man, he was tall at six feet, his now dark-blond locks were long enough to barely shield his eyes, and his once boyish body was the body of a twenty-year old young man, lean and muscled. There's nothing about him that could be related to his youth, except of course for the white hat unstrapped on his hat, that same damned white hat that has suffered two decades of wear-and-tear. "It was easy; all I had to do was look in the dark."

The creature before him smirks wryly. His voice was deeper, as she expected it to be, but it was musical, if she closed her eyes and really listened she'd still hear the voice she heard seven years ago. "If it was so easy," she said in a low voice, "then why did it take you so long?"

"Why did you leave in the first place, Marceline?" Oh, to hear him say her name. The Vampire Queen known as Marceline floated up out of her seat and cautiously approached Finn. He held his ground as she came closer to him, her wild raven black hair going every direction. He was taller than her now... how funny. "I want an explanation," he told her.

"Do you think I owe you one?"

"Yes, actually, you do. It's been five years, Marceline. How could you just leave?"

He said her name again. The vampire floated eye-level with him. "I couldn't stay. Ooo no longer had anything for me."

"That's not true. You had friends in Ooo. You had me."

She gave a small cryptic laugh. "I never had you. I will never have you. Human, you're already past me in age. It won't be long, it won't be long until you fade away with the rest of them." Her words are poison but the expression in her eyes are sadness.

"Marceline, that's no reason for you to just leave," Finn replied. "I worried about you. I thought something happened with your dad, your ghost friends might've decided to kill you, I thought you were gone."

"I'm right here, weenie." He put his hands on her shoulders and her eyes connected with his. Finn's grip is strong as he holds her down. She just laughed. "It hurts too much, Finn. I can't watch you grow old and fade out. It's better this way. It's better if you and I just forget whatever we had."

"What we had was a friendship," Finn said seriously. "I loved to spend time with you, didn't that mean anything? Didn't it mean anything that we were best friends?"

Of course it did. "That's why I left," she murmured. "You're not my first best friend, Finn. I've had many before you. And each time, they faded away. I watched them, and I suffered as I stayed the same. That can't happen with you. I can't take that all over again with you."

"Marceline I'm going to be around for a long time..."

"But not as long as me!" she interrupted harshly. Her fangs popped out of her mouth. Finn wasn't deterred however, and he let go of her shoulders. "It's different now," Marceline whispered. "You're not like them. You mean more to me. This time I'm positive. I'm positive that if I have to watch you fade I'm going to lose it. Don't you see? I can't... I have to cut you out now. It's the only way."

Finn put his hands on her neck, his thumb rubbing over her two fang marks. "I don't want you to cut me out," he whispered in a low voice.

She lightly shook her head. Her cold hands went around his wrists. "I have to." Marceline's eyes met Finn's and he saw the tears were prickling the surface. This was the very first time he had seen the Vampire Queen cry. Although her tears never rolled down her cheek, they were threatening to. "I'm sorry, Finn," she whispered. Marceline gently brushed her trembling lips against his. Then, after one long second, a chill passed over him. He opened his eyes. She was gone.

He was alone again.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries... it all felt the same to her. It had been fifty-seven years since she saw Finn. Fifty-seven long and miserable years. But Marceline was not a vampire to seclude herself in her own misery. She had to have some way of being productive. The Vampire Queen had gone back to the Night O'sphere to her father and took control of his vampire army. Her fifty-seven years were filled with fighting and strategics.

Every few years she'd think about him. He'd be seventy-seven now if he were still alive. She wasn't sure if he was or not, she hoped he was, but she didn't think about him for very long. It hurt. However, she did find the thought of Finn as an old man amusing. He could be a hunched over old man with wrinkles on his face, flabby arms and legs, and he'd still wear his goofy white hat.

"Marceline, I need you to go to Ooo with fifty vampires from our army." She was pulled out of her little wonderment when she heard her father's voice. The Vampire King stared at her. "Did you hear me, Marceline?"

She nodded. "I heard you. But why?"

"I've heard rumor that there's an army of ice goblins that are trying to take over our territory near Ooo. I'm sending you and fifty soldiers out to find out if the rumor is true. If so, we'll send more troops and the war will start." War was the last thing on her mind. Her orders were to return to Ooo, something she swore she would never do. "Marceline," her dad then said impatiently.

The vampiress eyed her father defiantly. "Whatever," she replied sarcastically. "Tell the soldiers to be ready tonight. I'll go pack my stuff."

"Don't fail me Marceline," he dad warned her in a stern voice as she got up to leave.

She turned to him. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

"Now listen up, all of you take orders from me, got it? You'll set up camp here in this forest. I don't want any of you following me and if I catch one of you soldiers tailing me I'll severely punish you. Set up camp, stay hidden, if you see a civilian pass by don't attack it. There will be no innocent blood spilled today."The army didn't dare question their queen. They stared blankly as she flew off into the forest, every one of them curious where she was going but not brave enough to ask. It was smart they didn't.

She flew through the skies for a few hours and then landed on the soft green grass. A few yards in front of her were three little golden puppies and two rainicorns running around and playing. One of the puppies looked up at the Vampire Queen. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

Marceline looked at the small pup. He looked a lot like Jake. "I'm a friend," she replied kindly. "Are you Jake the Dog's grandson?"

"Sure am!" the puppy exclaimed. "Jake and Lady are my grammparents!"

She knew not to ask. She knew the answer to her question and if she asked it'd only make it worse. But she had to ask. She _had_ to. "And tell me, did you have an uncle named Finn?"

The young pup's tail quite wagging so happily. "That's what Grammpa Jake told me. I never met Uncle Finn though."

Her heart slowly started pounding louder. "Why not?"

"Uncle Finn died before I met him."

Even though she already figured he'd be dead, hearing and confirmation of it seemed to rip her heart in two. "None of us have met Uncle Finn," a rainicorn then said. "He died when he was fairly young. Gramma Lady said Finn died when he was twenty-four."

That had done it.

Marceline shot off into the skies, carelessly hurling herself away from Jake and Lady Rainicorn's grandchildren. Young. He died young. Finn didn't live the long and happy life she thought he'd live, he died young. She should have known. She should have known eventually he'd get into trouble like this and she should've been there to help him! She should have been there for him! To save him!

But she wasn't there, she wasn't with him, she was a stupid idiot. She was selfish. She thought only of herself and her feelings and ran away from him, when she should have been there to protect him. It would have killed her if she had to watch Finn grow old and die, but not as much as it killed her to know he died young with his life ahead of him. Marceline screamed into the air, her voice like the howling wind! Finn,_ her Finn_, was gone!

And she was going to go, too. When the sun comes up, she will finally die.

* * *

The vampire decides to re-visit her old cave home for the last few hours of her life. She's already crying as she enters her home. Nothing has changed after all these years. Marceline lets out another scream, why the hell not, no one could hear her and she felt like screaming until she went hoarse. The queen slams herself against the couch and buries her pale face in her pillow. In a few hours the sun would be up. In a few hours her misery would end. In a few hours she'd see Finn again.

Unknown to the vampire, she wouldn't have to wait a few hours. There's a soft voice, almost like a whisper, and it says, "Marceline."

She turns around and she gasps.

There he is. Standing over her. The young man she's still not quite used to seeing as a young man.

"Finn...?" Marceline whispered. "Are you... a ghost?"

He shook his head. His dark blond lock of hair sticking out of his hat moved with his head. "I'm here, Marcie. I've been waiting for you to come back. I knew you would."

Slowly, the vampire rises. Her tear-stricken face is like a child's. Marceline truly looks like a scared seventeen year old girl, instead of a well-over thousand year old Vampire Queen. Her pale lips are parted, her eyes twinkle with disbelief, and she looks like she could scream again in any moment. Marceline slowly floats up to Finn's level. He looks twenty-four, the age he was said to have died. Her nose brushes against his. "How... are you here?" she whispers.

"Wizard potion, my dear," the young man smiled. "I took it when I turned twenty-four. I'm immortal now, my dear Marcie. And instead of trying to find you _again_, I decided to wait for you, here. In your home. Because I knew you'd be back. I didn't know it'd take you fifty-seven years to get your butt back here, but to be fair, I couldn't exactly go out and look for you. You were in the Night O'sphere."

She can't talk back to him, not immediately. Finally, Marceline whispered breathily, "You're immortal?"

Finn smiled, and his smile is the same smile he gave her when he was a boy. "For you, Marceline. I wanted to be with you. Don't you see? I'm not going to fade away. I'm going to stay right here."

And before Marceline can ask the hero any more questions, before she can even comprehend what he told her, he closes the short distance of their lips and kisses her. It takes Marceline a few minutes, but she kisses him back, and she wraps her legs around his waist, and she conforms her body to his. Finn's hands hold her on her lower back, and she runs her hands up and down his sides, still in disbelief that this is actually happening.

Maybe this wasn't happening. Maybe she's already been burned up by the sun and this is her afterlife. It didn't matter. She was here, she was with Finn. She was with the goofy adventuring boy with the silly hat, who was now a grown man and a full-fledged hero. At least, he was her hero.

She finally takes his hat off and runs her fingers through his soft locks of hair. Finn breaks their kiss and begins to plant them up and down her pale neck and collarbone. Marceline tosses the hat somewhere in her home and rubs her lower body against his. He grunts but doesn't mind one bit. Finn eases Marceline on the couch and carefully climbs on top of her. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and their hips are grinding at the other's to get friction. Somewhere along the line their clothes were discarded. Marceline's long black hair billowed around her like a pillow.

Finn smirked as he stared down at her, "You look like you came out of a painting," he told her. Marceline stuck her fork-like tongue out at him playfully. She pushed him back so she could see his bare upper torso. He let her stare at him and then she began to kiss his chest, up and down to his abs, back up to his collarbone. "Marcie," Finn moaned, his voice laced with lust. She then gave him a slight bite.

He eased her back down on the couch and then gave her the same treatment, taking her soft mounds into his mouth and fondling the other one with his hands. "Oh, Finn," Marceline hissed lightly. She tugged on his dark blonde hair and brought his mouth to hers again. As he kissed her he entered into her, and she moaned from beneath him.

He mumbled against her lips, "You hurt?"

"I'm okay," she promised.

They kissed again and he slowly moved inside her. Finally, the human and the vampire became one, and she bit his shoulder as he rode her out. Finn pulled out of her and laid down next to her. They were both tired but not nearly tired enough to sleep. He whispered sweet nothings in Marceline's ear and the Vampire Queen laughed. "I really, honestly, love you, Finn," she then told him.

He smiled. "I love you too, Marceline. I have ever since I was twelve, I think."

"Well we couldn't have done this when you were twelve, that would have been weird."

Finn laughed, and his laughter was musical. "Well _duh_. I wasn't even, you know, all into the sexual junk until I was seventeen."

It was Marceline's turn to laugh. "Sexual junk? Oh my."

He grinned. "Well I waited ever since I was twelve to twenty-four, so that's twelve years, plus the fifty-seven. It took me sixty-nine years, but now you're finally mine." He kissed the vampire girl's temple.

She smiled. "Well, look who's good at math."

"Yeah, I had a lot of time to kill, being immortal and all."

Marceline laid her head on his bare chest. "Well Finn, we can be together forever now. No more waiting, no more hurt, no fading away. And we're going to definitely tear shit up."

He chuckled. "Pixie strangling tomorrow then?"

"Fuck yes."

**A/N**

**Okay, I just wanted to try writing ONE FxM lemon. Just one. Just to accomplish something, I suppose. And it was hard, too. I wanted to approach their lemon in a different way than the others. And I DEFINITELY wanted Finn to be an adult. Sorry, but if I had to write a lemon and he was still twelve, that'd be too awkward for me. Just my opinion. No judgement.  
**

**Anyway, I hope the lemon was tasteful enough. I wasn't trying to go for smutty. Thanks for reading. I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah :)  
**

**~Moonlight Escape  
**


End file.
